


【DMC丨DV】吸烟有害健康

by YingLongChi



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc, 鬼泣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingLongChi/pseuds/YingLongChi
Summary: 字数六千＋，有口，脐橙，魔人形态但x人类形态维等元素。
Relationships: DV - Relationship, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), 但丁/维吉尔 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	【DMC丨DV】吸烟有害健康

-

对抽烟喝酒这类好像天生就代表着欲望的东西毫不感兴趣的维吉尔，突然在某个晚上独自离开了房间。但丁出门寻找，意外地在声色场所外的暗巷边见到了他的兄长。维吉尔还穿着那身将他严密包裹住的风衣皮裤，点燃了一支烟。他回过头见到但丁，“人间。”他说，“你要我留下的人间。”他抽了口烟，冷淡地做了个性暗示的动作。

那时已经凌晨两点，半魔人出色的听力隔着几堵墙壁带回夜不归宿者们的喧闹狂欢，醉鬼们神志不清地欢呼尖叫，有人大哭大笑，有人在隐蔽处做爱，有人靠着门呕吐。唯独这个时候，“他们”与“它们”并无区别。

但丁不想知道维吉尔是否对他不甚了解的人间有了些新的看法，又或者只是证明了某些陈旧的轻蔑，他只隐约记得他叹了口气，说老哥，事物两面。再然后的记忆没那么清晰。他们或许又打了一架，拳头对拳头。烟头被踩灭在石砖表面，成为一个皱皱巴巴的印记，谁都不会在意它的去向，而但丁最终知道了它原本的味道，在维吉尔的嘴里。

他们满脸是血，这太常见了，几乎无可避免。伤口已经愈合，口腔里的血味还在，没能盖过那股烟草的味道。烟味辛辣，刺鼻，对半魔人过于敏锐的嗅觉来说比汽油和腐臭更难以忍受。他们本该对这样的东西避而远之，但就像“危险”和“恶魔”，不喜欢这之类的字眼不代表不能与之为伍，或者与之为敌。但丁将他的兄长更为紧密地压制在墙面上，烟的味道在他们口中交换，伤害彼此的肺。他们就像要将它彻底扼杀一样凶猛地攻击彼此，以前用刀剑，后来用拳头，现在用口腔和舌头。

他们总是没能杀了对方，就算再加上烟草侵略他们的呼吸道也一样，吸烟有害健康，烟盒上这么说。这只是又一个普通的夜晚，只比以往稍微激烈一些，再多上一点点属于人类的欲望。当他们总算擦干了嘴角的血，在漆黑的夜色下踏上归程，但丁耸耸肩，叹了口气，“人间，人间。”

床就这么大，够一个人打滚，两个人沉眠，不够两只半魔争斗。他们本来没想这样，但是事情总不会按照人们的预想发展。那个吻、那场不同形式的战斗并未结束，只是中场休息，切换场地。这对阎魔刀来说只是两道幽蓝刀光的距离。在“家里”本不该有更多暴力，但他们拥有恶魔的血，人的狂热或许只会宣泄情绪，半魔间升温的情欲却容易使战斗白热化。

这场性爱很难用语言清晰界定。它包括一切色情的要素，类似于赤裸的肉体，纠缠的呼吸，过电般的性爱和共同的高潮，还包括更多的东西，类似于分不清的爱恨，轮番争夺的控制权，傲慢的挑衅以及暴烈的复仇。

像是征服，又像是妥协，它太矛盾了，始于那个吻的延续。回到DMC之后某种气氛依然在他们之间蔓延，像火药味和麝香味的结合，愈演愈烈。该死的默契让他们分不出到底是谁更主动地咬上了对方的嘴唇，这一分谁也不会让给对方。

衣角在昏暗的光线和充足的暖气中翻飞，他们撞上墙壁，墙角那团灯光因此微微闪烁。维吉尔住进来之后但丁想办法修好了电器，交上了电费，还买了草莓形状的小夜灯——质量不算很好，灯光暗过头了，有时闪烁不明，也或许只是因为电路老化。

但这光线对半魔人友好，他们的瞳孔不必在夜里也接受过多的光线。他们靠得足够近，近得能看清对方瞳孔里的纹路，和其中燃烧的魔力。手腕还在较劲，但丁首先收力，为了不必重装他的墙纸。

于是动作变换，他们又滚到地上去，小茶几被撞得划向一边，桌腿摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，上面有什么东西倒了，哐当一片，希望邻居的睡眠质量不会受此影响。

维吉尔的衣服从未像现在这样碍眼，它们往往被穿戴整齐，严谨得像是上流的贵族，但丁将它们撕扯得凌乱，代价是脸上挨了几拳。这不太公平，但丁自己的衣服也是他自己脱的，不过谁能跟维吉尔讲道理呢，起码但丁从不。

但丁似乎总是先妥协的那一方。在两个半魔人脱得七七八八在地上扭打成一团的时候，维吉尔用手臂卡住了但丁的脖子，“你想证明什么？”

这句话只夹杂了两声喘息，用力过度导致的那种，语气依然冷酷。但丁在下一轮中抢夺先机，顺势将维吉尔的双手压制：“说真的，我不知道你以为我想证明什么，但无论是什么，其实我没那么在意。”

他又一次松开手，在维吉尔重新发难之前低下头亲吻他的胸口，维吉尔的呼吸因此停顿了一瞬间，他抓住了但丁的头发，难得犹豫。但丁没有管那只手，专注地亲吻着他兄长的胸膛，腹部，他们的体温都已经升高了，现在所有的战意都转化为情欲，在肉体间传递。

肌肉的线条总是具有危险的吸引力，往往代表力量和雄性的好胜心，但如果两方具有同样的威势，这份危险也会变得极端。极端的威胁，极端的性感。

但丁含住了维吉尔的阴茎，从发根传来的力度突然变大，还多上了一些不易察觉的颤抖。这很罕见，阎魔刀永远只会划出平滑的直线，说明主人的手足够稳定。但丁将这反馈视为满意，舌头绕着柱身游走，之后更深地吞入了它，听见维吉尔后背猛然向后撞在地面上的声音。

他就着这个动作稍微抬头看向他的兄长，发现对方已经极力仰起头，以此克制住了加深的喘息，下巴的弧线和棱角共同构成凌厉的线条，喉结在薄薄一层皮肤下滚动。

哇喔，但丁想，如果不是吞着维吉尔的阴茎，他简直要哇喔出声。传奇恶魔猎人口交的技术谈不上好，毕竟是第一次，就算是武器大师也没法一次就将别人的阴茎操作得百分百熟练，好在对手比他更生疏。

维吉尔到底有多久没有自慰过了，这个问题显然不能真问出口，不过答案一定和“很久”相差不远，但丁怀疑他已经忘记了高潮的感觉，并且不介意帮助他回想起来。陌生的强烈刺激短暂地击倒了维吉尔，他没能在但丁口中坚持太久。他抓紧对方的头发试图推开，没能打破但丁的执着，反而在他热切的吮吸下射了出来。

本该是个温情时刻。但丁抬头看见维吉尔冷厉的眼神，后知后觉地意识到这或许又一次伤害到了兄长高傲的自尊心：“嗨老哥，只是次尽心尽力的服务罢了，没必要……”

维吉尔打断了他的话，那句话怎么说的来着，事实胜于雄辩，行动高于废话。高潮后的疲软对他来说仿佛根本就不存在，他猛然发力掀翻了但丁，居高临下地骑在他的身上。

如果他们还穿着衣服，但丁毫不怀疑下一秒钟阎魔刀就会穿透他的心脏将他钉在地上——事实上就算是没穿衣服且刚刚口过一发的现在，他也以为阎魔刀就要出现了——但是没有，维吉尔只是冷冷地俯视他，然后握住了他的阴茎。

“老哥，冷静，”但丁倒吸口凉气，“你看上去就像要把我阉了。”

“如果你真这么觉得，就不会仍然这么硬。”维吉尔说。话的内容听起来让人安心，但他的冷笑只会使这场面更可怕。

事情似乎超出了但丁的预料，他本以为节奏会再慢一点的。维吉尔或许只是想要给他手淫，他只需要提心吊胆地保持享受并且顺利地射出来，这样就会让他傲慢的哥哥重新感受到一切都还在掌控之中，然后他俩就能循序渐进地继续下去。

他真没想到事情会变成这样——维吉尔一手握着他涨硬的阴茎，一手伸向身后，开始粗暴地打开自己紧闭的甬道。

“礼尚往来。”前魔王的声音依然像下达判决一样冷淡，只带了一丁点儿性爱的沙哑，“人间的礼仪。”

但丁几乎挪不开眼。这太劲爆了，他差点忘了人类需要呼吸。他在维吉尔的手里涨硬得更大，发现维吉尔的也重新硬了起来。冷静，但丁，冷静，他在心里对自己说，让维吉尔控制一切，不要怀疑这奇妙的胜负心、控制欲，不要怀疑。

他做到了，以非人的意志力，传奇恶魔猎人的自制力，或许耗尽了接下来半辈子的理智。但丁躺在维吉尔双腿之间，右手支撑着地面握紧爆出青筋，有好几个瞬间它在魔人和人类的手臂之间闪烁切换，不稳定的魔力在空气中涌动。

维吉尔保持专注，没有对但丁艰难的自制发表评价。前魔王在性爱这件事上缺乏经验，手法暴力，即使对自己也一样，好在半魔人的身体强度和愈合速度弥补了这一点，此外再没有任何可以指摘的地方。

他首先舔舐自己的手指，神色严肃，态度随意，让但丁想起维吉尔起床饮水时的样子，然后是另一只手掌，从掌心到指缝全部舔湿。简易的润滑完成后，他用湿润更彻底的那只手握住但丁的阴茎，另一只的手指则用来将自己打开。

维吉尔的喘息声与战斗时似乎并没有什么太大的区别，但丁想。现在他只能胡思乱想来分散自己的注意力，效果有限，无论如何发散思绪，他的脑子里全是维吉尔。在维吉尔完成扩张时这症状达到了巅峰。敷衍，他忍不住想，维吉尔唯独对待战斗一丝不苟，在别的事情上总是有点敷衍，看起来认真严谨，但其实不太上心，对他自己也是，好像伤口啊情绪啊什么都无关紧要似的。

扩张也是这样，敷衍明显。但丁眼看着他草草地探入手指，一根，两根，三根，粗鲁地打开，眉头皱起的幅度变化不大，可但丁看得出来他的疼痛和不适。他忍住了没有提出异议，维吉尔不会喜欢被人指手画脚，特别是在他正在夺回主动权的情况下。有的事总得循序渐进，这个话题可以放到以后再说，当下更应当慎重对待。

扩张敷衍地结束了，维吉尔看起来却更加严谨。他略微改变姿态，俯视但丁的角度毫无变化，将那根阴茎的顶端贴在了自己翕合的穴口边。

“这不证明任何事。”他警告道，然后缓缓地坐下去，将它一点一点地插入自己的身体。

过程有些艰难，毕竟那并不是个天生为性爱而生的地方，而但丁的阴茎尺寸又十分可观。插入还不到一半，但丁就用顶端感受到了某个地方——男性生殖腺体的所在，在柔软的腔体中它如此明显，简直就像是刻意暴露的弱点。

这让进入变得尤为困难。维吉尔的双腿开始颤抖，但丁的呼吸也越发粗重。战斗者们总有试探的习惯，但丁只稍稍动了一下，触碰着那一点的顶端就被带动，维吉尔急促地喘息起来，几乎难以支撑自己的身体。他的身体被迫下沉了更多，那根阴茎的头部因此强行蹭过他的前列腺向内部顶去，其后的部分依然压迫着它，每一次微小的移动都会磨蹭着碾过去。

维吉尔将但丁的阴茎彻底吞了进去。他用手支撑在但丁的腹部，从喉咙里发出一声不太明显的吞咽声，但丁看见他的喉结上下滚动。他勉强直起了腰，肩和手臂上的肌肉崩得很紧，就像每一次准备居合时那样严阵以待；随即他用大腿和腰腹发力，缓缓地将自己的身体送上去，开始用屁股吞吐那根阴茎。

操。操。这爽过头了。但丁屏住了呼吸，感受到过量的快感和震惊要冲破他的大脑。事情的发展又一次超出预料，也许他压根就不该对维吉尔的行为作出普通走向的猜测。当他以为维吉尔的生疏技术值得包容时，他不服输且总是自作主张的哥哥给了他一个响亮的耳光——维吉尔的屁股紧且火热，每一次颤抖和痉挛时的绞紧都不会影响他下一次吞吐。

维吉尔正在自己把自己操开，但丁的老二好像只是他的工具似的。这一点引爆了但丁的理智，不是说愤怒或者别的什么，他的自尊心不像维吉尔那么尖锐。但这太性感了，他的老哥维吉尔，聪明、偏执、冷酷，在跟情商有关的任何事之外天赋异禀，无论是像以前那样点爆他的愤怒，还是像现在这样……点爆他的兴奋。

但丁的魔力轰然爆发，恶魔的形态在他身上苏醒，橙红的火光就像是在地底流淌的岩浆，透过锋利的鳞片勾勒出邪异的花纹。

红色的恶魔展开双翼，翅尖的弯钩比恶魔的獠牙更狰狞，身上的每一个部分都像是危险的武器，那些潜伏的力量和缭绕的魔气会让任何看到的人感受到直观的威胁。

“看看现在……谁更像恶魔？”

维吉尔式的嘲笑。语调不似问句，嗓音低而稳，如果不是中间的停顿，听起来依然会给人游刃有余的错觉。他并未变化形态，好像这样就能佐证他意志力的强大，起码比但丁强些。即使谁都能看出来，但丁随之变大的魔人阴茎已经让他有点吃不消了。

“维吉尔一分。”红色的恶魔说，魔力随之震荡，“不过还是平局。”

半魔人的鳞片材质像石头和金属的结合体，体表哑光，锋利的部分又会反射光线。坚硬，冰冷，只从游走红色魔力的部分传来炙热的高温。就像一团成型的锻钢，或者容纳中心反应炉的小型高达。但丁确信维吉尔不知道什么是高达，这不妨碍他在心中惊叹现在自己和维吉尔的体型差别就像高达对人类——只是个比喻。

在他们战斗的时候这种差别很难被意识到，战斗一般始于人类形态，在其中一方进入魔人形态后另一方也会紧跟着进入，然后继续打得难解难分。特别是在“和解”之后，半魔人双子的战斗已经不太出现魔人状态了。

现在巨大的恶魔插入了一个人类，好吧，哪怕这位也只是看上去像个人类。就算是当下的昏暗灯光也能展现出这份具有冲击力的色差。黑色的鳞片，燃烧的魔力，铺开的带着奇异花纹的翅膀，和一个跪坐在“它”身上的、白色的人类——他拥有白色的头发和睫毛，冷白的肤色，以及颜色很淡的、周围只有少量浅色阴毛的阴茎。

黑和白，燃烧和冷却，坚硬的恶魔和柔软的人类，弟弟以及他的兄长。

“你打算就这么躺到早上吗，半魔？”白色的人类开口了，维吉尔俯视那双红色的眼睛，“我该跟你说声晚安。”

“我听得懂，”半魔用他那张很适合出现在美式恐怖片里的恶魔之口回应道，可怖的声音和抱怨的语气听起来有点违和，“翻译过来就是：我撑不住了，该你动动了，但丁。”

他赶在维吉尔发怒之前伸出尖锐的爪子抓住了对方，尽量不划破那副人类躯体的皮肤，但这有些难度。不过他们从来不在乎这个，比起日常的贯穿伤，小伤口和流血都只是小菜一碟。

战场转移到了床上，准确来说，只有维吉尔被放在了床上。他的上半身落在柔软的被子上，布料以他为中心扯出放射状的褶皱，分开的双腿被握在半魔的爪中，下身仍与其结为一体。这挪动使维吉尔发出一道喑哑的呻吟，不太带有情色意味，更类似于后接“you fool”的那种，但在当前的氛围下，它色情透顶。

紧接着它的是“啪”的一声，声音不大，听起来像金属轻轻拍击肌体，带丝光滑的凉意。但丁抽出来，然后缓慢地一入到底，他们之间的距离稳定地减小至零，带来那声轻响，这意味着半魔的阴茎彻底契入了人类。

魔人化重构的身体拥有与人类迥异的生理结构。大多数恶魔只为征服和战斗而生，如果达尔文的理论也对它们有效，那么它们的每一次进化都只为更高层次的力量存在——只不过魔力没那么稳定，有时候也会产生一些奇形怪状的东西。比起它们，半魔人更像是恶魔进化论中变异的至高点，是将力量与美感完美结合的、艺术品般的杀戮机器。

半魔人浑身的骨骼、外骨骼和鳞甲复杂精密得就像史前的凶兽，每一个部分都泛着狰狞的杀意，与之相比生殖器只是无关紧要的多余器官，平常厚重的鳞甲始终覆盖着它，使它不至于成为主人的弱点。凶兽的性器官也与人类稍有区别，起码结构不那么简单。现在它下半部分的环状凸出结构将那圈韧性良好的肌肉一次次撑开，直到完全没入，对于接受者来说也是巨大的挑战。

维吉尔在这个过程中一声不吭，但丁就像操进了个一比一还原的人偶。好在这个人偶的屁股还会下意识地收缩吮吸，阴茎因为敏感点被不断挤压而不受控制地偶尔跳动。铃口流出透明的腺液，滴落在腹肌上，随呼吸的频率起伏。

他的脑子里全是这过载的感觉。面前正在插入他的魔人向来只作为他的对手存在，再后来又恢复为“家人”，但斯巴达家魔人化后的时间又不会被用来坐在一起看电视，这恶魔的形态只会在需要的时候出现——战斗的时候。而人类的劣根性之一是，习惯和印象都没那么容易改变。

危机感在维吉尔的脑子里狂叫，一边告诉他：你会死的，他会杀了你，这很危险；一边使他意识到整件事的荒诞程度。他不会称之为恐惧，这是战斗者的戒心、深入骨髓的危机意识，时刻提醒主人保护自己，不要将致命的弱点暴露在敌人的面前，更不该将身体交出去。他应该像对方一样魔人化，应该拔出阎魔刀，应该脱离对方的掌控并反击，而不是张开双腿任由自己被钉在对方的阴茎上。

维吉尔在某本书中阅读过，人们通常难以想象自己在高潮时有多么接近死亡。也许性快感本就与死亡无限相似，人们被性送上感官的巅峰，天堂与地狱就只有一线之隔。性爱本就是危险的，快感和危机感使人的意识一片混沌，让追求更多和远远逃开的矛盾欲望撕扯灵魂。

但丁对他太有威胁了。并非是说对方真会杀了他什么的，其实更类似于对力量的认可，就像兽类会下意识在具有威胁的同类面前露出獠牙。恶魔的部分告诉他现在是在自寻死路，人类的部分告诉他不，这只是发泄欲望，是乱伦——不至死亡，但该羞耻。

糟糕的欲望把一切弄得一团糟，却无碍于情色。危险和伦理都只为火上浇了一桶油，将意识推往未知的边界。

彻底插入他后但丁逐渐加快了速度，再加上每次抽插都很彻底，维吉尔怀疑如果不是自己的半魔人体质，他可能半途就会失血而亡。这是错觉，是危机感作祟，事实上他适应得还不错，括约肌没有撕裂，没有流血，也可能在擦伤的同时就愈合了。

就感受来说，维吉尔几乎感觉自己被捅穿了，不是身体上的，而是精神上的。他们用刀剑插入对方的胸膛是很常见的事，疼痛伤害不了他们，魔力的修复也很迅速。但阴茎插入后穴这种事跟战斗不太一样，疼痛仿佛来自另一个次元，和快感搅在一起让人防不胜防。

双方都得到高潮后但丁伸出手，触碰兄长的脸颊，他们被时间改变了很多，但年少时的影子仍清晰可见。维吉尔略微失神地看着他，汗水从额间滚落，融入凌乱的发丝间消失不见。涌向阴茎的血一定会冲昏人的头脑，但丁忍不住将拇指探入兄长的口腔，搅动那些在高潮时无法吞咽的唾液。维吉尔因此回过神，眼神难说是要杀了他还是杀了自己。

此刻轮到但丁警醒地察觉到危险了——他条件反射般收回手，侧挡住了那条鳞片锋利的尾巴，臂甲和那条尾巴上的尖刺在黑暗中擦出了火花，发出金石相击般的锐响。它连着维吉尔的脊椎，像手臂一样灵活迅猛。紧接着幽蓝的魔力炸开，现场另一只半魔人也进入了魔人形态，大量的魔力在他身上聚集凝结，重构了他的身体，将还算温暖柔软的人类躯体变为冰冷的恶魔。

于是现在就是高达对高达了。他们身下的床架发出了艰难的呻吟，看来质量还算不错，但床单和被子遭了秧，布条和棉花漫天飞舞，居然带了点舞台剧里羽毛飘飞的美感，落地后在地板上铺了浅浅一层。两只恶魔滚在一起，对房屋和邻居的顾虑限制了他们的范围和力度，看起来既凶猛又克制。

夜晚还在继续，第三轮“战斗”开始。简直就像两只爬行动物的交尾，龙或者别的什么神话生物，他们，或者说“它们”，一边交媾一边无声地厮杀，亲吻像撕咬，拥抱像吞食，蓝色和红色的魔力在黑暗中缠绕、燃烧，像邪神的仪式。

好了，这下烟味彻底被浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙和精液的味道覆盖，在浓郁的魔气中消散殆尽了。即使是半魔人的嗅觉也再也闻不出任何尼古丁或者焦油的气味。代价是两只半魔都会又一次伤痕累累，精疲力尽。

烟盒上说，吸烟有害健康。

END


End file.
